Lembranças de Natal
by Fabi Abrams
Summary: Já é Natal na ilha, e Jack e Kate compartilham suas lembranças desta data especial!


Lembranças de Natal

Lembranças de Natal

"Nós vamos para casa"

A frase ecoava na mente de cada sobrevivente, reverberando no silêncio preenchido por algumas expressões de alegria desencontradas e risos nervosos.

"Nós vamos para casa"

O entusiasmo aumentava enquanto a notícia era digerida por todos. Começaram a se abraçar, fazendo planos sobre os parentes que queriam ver primeiro, os banhos longos que tomariam no hotel, as comidas preferidas, tão sonhadas enquanto mastigavam pedaços de carne de javali e frutas, e que agora poderiam comer toda vez que quisessem, os encontros que poderiam fazer quando todos já estivessem em casa, e se possível, evitarem viagens de avião por um longo tempo.

"Nós vamos para casa"

Jack desligou o telefone, e no meio da animação geral, dos abraços e tapas nas costas que recebia, um pensamento cruzou sua mente rápido com um raio: voltar para quem? O pai estava morto, seu corpo caído em algum lugar daquela ilha estranha, e a mãe ficaria com certeza mais ausente do que já era. Talvez até se mudasse para outra cidade. Sarah, que um dia ele amara e perseguira, louco de ciúmes, era apenas uma lembrança, um passado que ele queria mudar. A única pessoa que importava estava ali, naquela ilha maluca, e agora acabava de virar-se para ele com um sorriso no rosto e um brilho no olhar, dizendo:

- Nós vamos para casa.

Encarando Kate, ele só pode responder:

- Nós vamos para casa.

Kate aproximou-se, ficando em frente a Jack, e levantando os olhos, percorreu cada centímetro daquele rosto que ela conhecia tão bem. Afinal, disse:

- Era o que você queria não? Voltar para casa. Conseguiu.

- Todos queriam voltar para casa Kate. Têm famílias, empregos, casas, amigos, compromissos. Nossa vida de Robinson Crusoe estava fadada ao fim.

Estendendo a mão, Kate fez um leve carinho no rosto tão querido e disse, baixinho:

- Você tem motivos para voltar Jack?

Ele sorriu. A única pessoa pela qual valia a pena lutar estava bem a sua frente. Será que ela se dava conta disso? Mas antes que ele pudesse responder, Sun foi ao encontro deles, sorrindo:

- Oh Jack, isso é maravilhoso! Nós vamos embora deste lugar insano! Meu bebê está salvo!

Kate retirou a mão do rosto de Jack rapidamente, e afastou-se. Sun percebeu que tinha atrapalhado algo, e desculpou-se:

- Eu atrapalhei sua conversa...desculpe.

- Hã, tudo bem Sun. Eu e Kate já falamos tudo que havia para ser dito.

- Jack, nós nunca falamos tudo. Sempre têm algo que fica para trás, remoendo, nos machucando, e quando nos damos conta de que é preciso falar, é tarde demais. Poucas pessoas têm a sorte de uma segunda chance.

Em silêncio, Jack refletiu sobre aquelas palavras. Mas não por muito tempo, já que Sun precisava lhe dizer algumas coisas urgentes:

- Precisamos entrar em contato com Jin e Saiyd, para combinar o que vamos fazer agora. E Claire quer saber do Charlie. E temos dois problemas: o corpo daquela moça, Naomi...e o homem preso na árvore.

Jack mergulhou de cabeça nos problemas. Era a única forma de tirar Kate dos pensamentos por alguns momentos e não ficar se torturando com perguntas para as quais ele sabia muito bem as respostas: Kate sairia da ilha com Sawyer, e eles sumiriam no mundo. Jack sabia que Kate tinha problemas a resolver com a justiça, não exatamente quais, só lembrava do dia em que ela afirmou que matara um homem. Mas a história completa, ele nunca saberia.

Ligando o rádio, disse rápido:

- Hurley, você está aí? Está me ouvindo?

Mas a voz que saiu pelos alto-falantes do rádio não era do simpático gordinho:

- Hey, Doc! Ouvindo alto e claro!

Jack decidiu ignorar a vontade de chamar Hurley, em quem confiava, e respondeu:

- Sawyer, estão todos bem?

- Claro! Estamos esperando o cara da saia e o roqueiro, e vamos encontrar vocês.

- Sawyer, escuta, acho melhor vocês ficarem na praia esta noite, para o caso de aparecerem mais pessoas por aí, procurando pelo Ben. Fiquem escondidos e amanhã de manhã nós nos encontraremos nas pedras perto da praia.

- Ok, Doc. Mais alguma coisa?

- Assim que o Charlie aparecer, façam contato. Claire e todos nós estamos preocupados.

- Sem problema. Câmbio e desligo.

Surpreso, Jack desligou o rádio para economizar baterias. Sawyer acatara as decisões dele sem reclamar e sem piadas. Era um avanço e tanto. Passou então aos outros problemas que surgiam.

A primeira surpresa do dia foi descobrir que o corpo de Naomi tinha desaparecido, Enquanto todos se felicitavam e comemoravam as novidades, o corpo tinha sumido, e não tinha sido arrastado, por que não havia marcas de sangue em lugar algum. Kate deu uma busca rápida pelas redondezas mas não achou nenhuma pista.

A segunda surpresa foi à recusa insistente de Rousseau, de Alex e de Karl em se mostrarem para os tripulantes do barco de resgate. Arrastando um Ben desmaiado, e a contra gosto de Jack, os três embrenharam-se na floresta, decididos a permanecer na ilha como uma família. Jack deixou-os ir. Estava começando a se despir do papel de líder, e eles que fizessem o que achavam melhor.

Vendo Jack delegando funções a todos, parecendo muito ocupado, Kate tratou de ocupar-se também. Depois de procurar, sem sucesso, pistas sobre quem teria levado o corpo de Naomi, e para onde, ela procurou todos que parecessem necessitados de ajuda: carregou garrafas de água, recolheu lenha, ajudou Claire e Sun a fazer um berço improvisado para o bebê, esticou lonas, acendeu fogueiras e abriu latas para Rose preparar o jantar. A tarde passou rápida e os tripulantes do barco voltaram a fazer contato, pedindo alguns detalhes da localização dos sobreviventes. O pessoal que estava na praia também fez contato, mas nem Charlie nem Desmond haviam voltado.

Quando as primeiras estrelas surgiram no céu, Kate percebeu que já era noite, e por mais que ela procurasse, nada mais havia a fazer senão sentar-se, comer o jantar improvisado e esperar que amanhecesse para voltarem à praia. Então, a idéia que havia tomado forma durante toda a tarde veio à tona: o que ela faria? Se ela entrasse no barco, seria identificada como a fugitiva do vôo 815 e presa. Se ficasse e estivesse grávida, morreria em mais ou menos 4 meses. Se não estivesse grávida, teria que viver sozinha ou agregada à família daquela francesa maluca. Ficar, portanto, não era uma opção. E a prisão a aguardava se ela voltasse. Mastigou a comida sem vontade e afastou-se, fazendo uma pequena fogueira isolada do local onde todos comiam e faziam planos. Ela não tinha planos a fazer.

Jack procurou Kate com os olhos. Tinha ficado de olho nela durante todo o dia, tentando adivinhar o que ela estava pensando. Agora que ela tinha se afastado, achou que era a ocasião perfeita para se despedir de forma correta, pois quanto mais perto chegasse à hora de partir, mais atarefado ficaria. E talvez nem conseguissem dizer adeus um ao outro. O que Sun tinha comentado com ele mais cedo fizera efeito: não esperaria uma segunda chance...faria esta segunda chance.

Ela só percebeu que Jack estava ao seu lado quando ele lhe estendeu metade de uma folha de bananeira com algumas fatias de manga:

- Obrigada Jack.

- De nada, mas não se acostume. Posso sentar?

- Oh, é claro.

Enquanto ela comia um fatia de manga, Jack sentou-se ao seu lado, olhando para o fogo. Não precisavam falar. Nem mesmo precisavam olhar um para o outro para saber que pensavam na mesma coisa. A cena era nítida em suas mentes, como se tivesse acontecido naquela tarde, logo depois que as cavernas tinham desabado. Kate tinha feito uma tipóia para Jack e aproximando-se dele levemente, colocou-a em seu braço. Naquela noite, conversaram sobre voltar para casa, à esperança de que o plano de Saiyd com a triangulação tivesse dado certo. Olharam-se agora como tinham se olhado naquela noite, nos olhos a mesma pergunta...seria aquela a última noite que passariam juntos?

Jack tomou fôlego, mas foi Kate quem falou primeiro:

- Amanhã, provavelmente, estaremos fora desta ilha. Teremos boas histórias para contar aos netos.

- É, e não serão poucas.

- Jack, você se lembra de um dia me dizer que o que fizemos antes de cair aqui não importava? Que estávamos mortos para o mundo, e que podíamos recomeçar do zero?

- Claro Kate...mas porque você está me dizendo isso?

- Você me perguntou um dia o que eu tinha feito, e eu respondi que sua chance havia passado. Eu acreditei que realmente poderia começar outra vida aqui, e de fato eu comecei. Mas agora o mundo real está aqui, de volta! Eu escutei o que a Sun te disse hoje de manhã e resolvi que não poderia me despedir de você sem que você conhecesse a verdadeira Kate.

- Kate, você não precisa me dizer nada. Eu não quero saber do que você fez antes de nós dois termos nos conhecido.

- Mas eu preciso dizer. E eu entenderei quando você for embora sem olhar para trás.

Então Kate contou tudo, do pai militar que ela amava, do divórcio, das surras que a mãe levava, dos olhares maliciosos de Wayne, da adolescência regrada, de Tom, da ânsia de livrar ela e a mãe daquele martírio, da cápsula do tempo que ela e Tom tinham enterrado, de quando ela explodiu a casa e o padrasto, de como ela fugiu por todo o país, do agente federal, de como ela tinha descoberto que tinha assassinado o próprio pai, da doença da mãe, da prisão na Austrália. Sem rodeios, sem tomar fôlego, ela falou e falou, até que tudo estivesse esgotado. E a sensação foi ótima! Livrar-se de todo aquele segredo aliviou um peso que ela carregava sozinha há muito tempo. Mas o que Jack ainda estava fazendo ali, ao lado dela?

- Jack. Tudo bem?

- Sim. Obrigado por confiar em mim Kate.

- Você não está chocado? Eu sou uma má pessoa, esta é a verdadeira Kate!

- Não, esta não é a verdadeira Kate. A verdadeira é a pessoa que eu conheci e aprendi a amar aqui nesta ilha: forte, decidida, prestativa.

- Mas Jack, você não entende...eu matei meu próprio pai!

- Eu fiz a mesma coisa Kate. Não diretamente, mas eu sou culpado pela morte dele.

E então foi a vez de Jack contar toda sua história, desde a infância apanhando dos valentões da escola para defender os colegas, passando pelas bebedeiras cada vez mais constantes do pai, a ausência da mãe, a pressão por ser sempre o melhor, a faculdade, o casamento com Sarah, a desconfiança de que o próprio pai estivesse tendo um caso com sua esposa cada vez mais distante, o divórcio, a viagem para a Tailândia, à briga que levou o pai a beber novamente, as tatuagens, a morte do pai. Abriu o coração como nunca achou que fosse capaz de fazer.

No final, quem ficou chocada foi Kate. E teve então certeza de uma coisa que ela já tinha percebido: Jack não era perfeito, nem ela era inferior a ele. Eram apenas um homem e uma mulher tentando acertar e errando como todo mundo. Sorriu:

- Acho que nós não lidamos muito bem com problemas familiares.

- Também acho. Mas eu tenho boas lembranças de infância. Você também deve ter!

- Todo mundo tem uma lembrança boa da infância. Do Natal por exemplo!

- Há, eu tenho boas lembranças de Natal. Tem uma que eu não me esqueço nunca: eu tinha 7 anos, e minha mãe não me deixou ficar acordado para esperar Papai Noel, então fui dormir muito contrariado depois da ceia. Meu pai não havia chegado do hospital, então eu e minha mãe jantamos em silêncio e sozinhos. No meio da noite, eu ouvi um barulho e desci até a biblioteca, onde meu pai estava sentado, sem gravata e sem sapatos. Ele me pegou no colo e me pediu desculpas por perder outro jantar de Natal, mas que tinha feito uma coisa muito importante. Eu perguntei o que era e ele respondeu que tinha salvado a vida de um menino da minha idade e da mãe do menino, que tinham sofrido um acidente de carro. Perguntei se o Papai Noel saberia que o menino estava no hospital para entregar o presente dele, e meu pai disse que não, mas eu poderia ajudar e entregar um presente para o menino no hospital no dia seguinte. E quando eu cheguei no hospital e vi o menino agradecer meu pai por ter salvado sua vida, eu soube que seria médico por que eu queria salvar vidas como a daquele menino.

Kate olhou-o e percebeu lágrimas em seus olhos. Disse:

- É uma linda lembrança Jack. Não tenho nenhuma boa história para contar.

- Todos temos uma história, você mesma disse. Diga-me a primeira que você lembrar!

- Ok, mas você não pode rir. Eu tinha 13 anos, e meus pais já estavam divorciados. Passei a véspera de Natal com meu pai e Tom na vila militar onde ele estava aquartelado. Preparei um belo jantar e de repente fiquei sozinha na cozinha. Quando sai procurando pelo Tom e pelo meu pai, parei embaixo do vão que separava a copa da sala de estar e Tom estava vindo do quintal na mesma hora. Ficamos parados um na frente do outro, bem embaixo de um ramo de azevinho e você sabe o que diz a tradição: um casal parado sob um ramo de azevinho tem que se beijar, e seria nosso primeiro beijo. Fechei os olhos e fiquei esperando Tom se aproximar, mas ele não me beijava! Então abri os olhos lentamente e vi meu pai parado na porta com uma cara medonha e o Tom tremendo de medo a minha frente, e para completar começou a sair uma fumaça da cozinha: o jantar estava queimando! Passamos a noite de Natal comendo omelete, e meu pai com uma cara muito brava por eu e Tom quase nos beijarmos bem na frente dele! Há, eu disse para não rir!

- Desculpe Kate, mas não dá! Fico imaginando você embaixo de um ramo de azevinho esperando ser beijada e o jantar queimando no fogão!

Jack sorria, imaginando a cena, e Kate o acompanhou. Lembrou-se então de um filme que tinha assistido num cinema no ano anterior, durante uma de suas fugas. Virou-se para Jack:

- Jack, você costuma ir ao cinema?

- Sim, quando tenho tempo...porque?

- Você viu um filme chamado "Simplesmente Amor"?

- Há, acho que sim. Peguei uma vez na TV a cabo, na sala dos médicos no hospital. Você viu este filme?

- Vi, e agora me lembrei da música final, que a menina canta na apresentação da escola...você lembra?

- Claro que lembro, é uma musica muito famosa. Você vai cantar Kate? Ou você quer que eu cante?

- Não, mas a letra é muito bonita. Só uma coisa vai fazer a moça feliz, e não está embaixo da árvore de Natal. É nossa ultima noite aqui Jack, e digamos que seja o nosso Natal. O que você quer neste Natal Jack?

- O que você quer no nosso Natal Kate?

Cantarolando, Kate respondeu:

- Tudo o que eu quero no Natal é...

- Você!

Jack trouxe o rosto de Kate para perto do seu, enrolando os dedos nos cabelos cacheados dela. Kate segurou a camiseta de Jack com urgência, e seus dedos espalharam-se no peito ofegante do médico quando ele beijou-lhe o alto da cabeça com ternura, descendo e depositando outro beijo no canto direito de seu olho. Erguendo lentamente a cabeça, seus lábios encontraram-se de forma natural, quentes e doces. O beijo durou o tempo necessário para que tudo fosse esquecido, e só ficasse a sensação de serem os únicos no mundo. Separaram-se com vagar, mas Kate não deixou que seus dedos escapassem do contato com Jack. Olhou o relógio que ele mantinha no pulso, mais por hábito do que por necessidade, e deu um sorriso maroto:

- Sabe que dia é hoje Jack?

- Não faço idéia.

- Olhe no seu relógio então.

Jack apertou os olhos, tentando enxergar a data, e sorriu.

- Feliz Natal Kate!

- Feliz Natal Jack!

(continua no Ano Novo).


End file.
